Witch
Witch is a witch that debuted in the Madou Monogatari series. She has random moments of giggles, and can be seen as hyperactive. Witch also apparently aspires to one day attain great magical power, making her yet another rival of Arle. Biography Appearance Witch is blond, blue-eyed, and wears mostly blue (in her hat, boots, and dress, specifically.), with various details such as a brown band around the top of the waist in older games, and in newer games, the band is red with a bow behind it. A bow below her neck is also present. Personality Witch is often hyperactive, mischievous, is prone to fits of laughter. She is also prideful on her journey to attaining more power (best seen in the DiscStation anime short #2). Abilities Her spells include Meteor, Tachyon, Black Hole, Quasar, and Big Bang, all of which are cosmically themed. In the English dub of Puyo Puyo Tetris, some of her spells are replaced by Moonbeam, Gravity Slam, Star Blast, and Supernova. Relationships History Madou Monogatari series Witch first appears in Madou Monogatari 3 as a minor enemy. In the PC98 version, she wears a white outfit and dons a staff. While an NPC witch holds a mop similar to Kikimora's along with a longer hat. In Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician, Witch is a roaming sidekick of sorts to Schezo Wegey. She has a grandmother named Wish, an older sorceress who ends up being possessed by Dark Matter. Puyo Puyo In Puyo Puyo, Witch is the eighth opponent. She giggles incessantly while berating Arle for showing up to face her. In the English version, Witch asks for Silvana's last words. When she receives an unsatisfactory reply, she says that Silvana will fry in the Black Kingdom's "Eternal Flames." Puyo Puyo Tsu In Puyo Puyo Tsu, Witch resides on the fourth floor. She says that she will show Arle her "mad" Puyo skills. Puyo Puyo Sun In Arle's story in Puyo Puyo Sun, Arle takes a nap next to the sleeping Witch. The unconscious Witch quickly grabs Arle and mumbles that she loves her. In Schezo's story, Witch tells Schezo that she wants him. When she sees Schezo's shocked reaction, she clarifies that she actually wants his white outfit. Puyo Puyo~n In Puyo Puyo~n, Witch joins Arle's cause temporarily for unknown reasons. Her random fits of laughter get Arle in trouble with Dragon. Her outfit is green in this game instead of her usual blue outfit. Minna de Puyo Puyo In Minna de Puyo Puyo, Witch and Arle repeatedly say "Yo!" until Witch decides that they can battle "with vigor." If Arle defeats Witch while holding the Dubious Book, Witch notices the item and begins to propose a trade. Arle decides to give it to her with no compensation, an offer that Witch greedily accepts. When Arle criticizes Witch's ungrateful behavior, Witch offers up a Flame Expander that she received by mistake. Puyo Puyo 7 Witch and Harpy make a cameo appearance in Puyo Puyo 7. You can see them by rematching Draco in story mode as Amitie. Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Witch returns as a playable character in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. In her story, she tries to recreate a recipe from her grandmother's book. She requires a dragons tail from Draco, a frog's eyeball from Dongurigaeru, an imp's horn from Rider, a ladybug from Sig, a sample of Schezo's hair (in which a reference to Puyo Puyo Sun is made), and a fish scale from Suketoudara. Unfortunately, it backfires and Arle says she should consult Lemres, who is skilled with magic. In this game, she shares the distinction of having an irregular dropset like Feli. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Witch is available as a yellow card in this game, added on October 30, 2013. She is in the same series with Rulue, Arle, Draco and Schezo, having similarly distributed skills and stats. During the Halloween Festival event from October 30, 2013, using Witch in the deck can give extra drops in the event quests. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Witch is available as a playable character in this game. She is a Special Type character. Comet Summoner Witch also has her own Disc Station spin-off game called Comet Summoner. In Comet Summoner, Witch performs a ritual and has a dream about attaining the power to summon comets, as well as other do things. In order to escape the dream, though, and attain these powers for real, she must defeat her dark clone, Dark Witch. Trivia * In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and Kirby's Avalanche Grounder and Paint Roller use her AI strategy. * In the Hugo Series, one of Character are known Scylla the Witch, kidnapping for Hugo's Family. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Tsu * Puyo Puyo Box * Puyo Puyo Sun * Puyo Puyo~n * Minna de Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicles Madou Monogatari * Madou Monogatari 3 * Madou Monogatari: ARS * Madou Monogatari I (Mega Drive) * Madou Monogatari (Saturn) * Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji * Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician Spinoffs * Nazo Puyo: Arle's Roux * Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue's Roux * PuyoLympic * Comet Summoner * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch Character-specific mechanics Super attack ;Puyo Puyo~n :Falling Thunder: All Puyo in the player's tallest column are destroyed. ;Pocket Puyo Puyo~n :24-Color Coat: The highest two Nuisance Puyo in each of the player's columns change into a single, randomly-chosen color. ;Puyo Puyo Box :Thunder: All Puyo in the column that contained the player's "pivot" Puyo changes to a single random color. Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Madou Monogatari